Hipócrita
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug odia las mentiras. Odia los mentirosos, pero ella también era una.


—Soy una hipócrita.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios de su Lady, le provoco que sus ojos se agrandaran y girara su cuello para observarla.

—¿Qué?

—Soy una hipócrita, Chat—repitió, sus ojos lucían tristes.

Dejando salir las palabras que vienen carcomiendo su cerebro. En culpa, por mentir, por crear pretextos que le genera tener otra identidad. La carga se siente pesada y la mentira la agobia. No quiere mentir, pero el tener que guardar secretos, le lleva a ello.

Y lo odia.

Odia las mentiras. Odia los mentirosos.

Odia a Lila y por ende debía odiarse ella. Pero, si no lo hacía, simplemente, era porque era una hipócrita.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó, no entendiendo el origen de sus palabras.

—Odio las mentiras—espetó bruscamente—Odio a los mentirosos.

Después de un enfrentamiento que tuvo con Lila en la escuela, un akuma y un pretextó que formo para excusarse de la llegada tarde con Alya, solo fue un caso mas, el que faltaba para que viera lo que se negaba a confesar, que ella también era mentirosa. Que era una hipócrita.

—¿Alguien te mintió?

—Yo miento —confesó dolida porque así era—. Sé que no soy como ella, que miente hasta lo que come —empezó furiosa ante el recuerdo de Lila, quien de su boca solo salían mentiras—. Pero... —hizo una pausa, sintiendo un hueco en su pecho, bajó la mirada—...miento, no quiero, pero lo hago. Ya sea para no dañar, lo hago y lo termino empeorado todo, los lastimo.

Chat Noir poso una mano en su hombro. Ladybug levantó la cabeza que había bajado.

—Soy una hipócrita—susurró, mirando sus ojos verdes—. Odio a los mentirosos, pero yo también miento.

—¿Por qué mientes?

—Para escapar de situaciones, para ocultar, hay muchas razones para mentir, para protegerse, para no dañar —espetó—. Este secreto —apuntando a su traje. A ella, a su alter-ego, Ladybug— Me hace mentir por mantenerlo y no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea mentir para salir de ello.

—My Lady... —musitó compresivo el gatito, apretujo su hombro—. Tu mentiras no son dichas por maldad, tu misma lo dijiste, es para guardar un secreto. Intentas proteger, no destruir.

—Pero, son mentiras —exclamó—. Y hago daño, ¿No crees que ya estamos lastimando a nuestro alrededor con solo tener nuestras identidades secretas?

Sabía porque era mejor mantenerlas. Para proteger, para que no salgan dañados, pero eso mismo -irónicamente- también los lastimaba.

—Tú fuiste la de la idea, Bugaboo, de ocultar nuestras identidades y no poder revelarlas ni siquiera entre nosotros—repuso y para ella fue en tono acusatorio—. Y de seguro sabes porque son así las cosas.

—Lo sé —dijo, claro que lo sabía. Pero, eso no evitaba que ya no se sintiera mal. Chat Noir permaneció en silencio, un momento, mientras rebuscaba las palabras que le quiere decir a su bichito.

—En mi opinión —dijo finalmente, sus palabras salen de forma lenta, piensa en lo que dice—. Creo que hay muchos tipos de mentiras, piadosas, intencionadas como mentirosos —sonrió suavemente— Pienso que tu... pinocho—. tocándole con el dedo índice su nariz —Eres la mentirosa más buena que jamás he conocido, mientes piadosamente —su sonrisa se vuelve más grande—. Y si, mientes. Pero, ¿Quién no ha dicho una mentira alguna vez? Todos hemos mentidos en nuestra vida, pero lo importante es porque lo hacemos, que queremos lograr con ello. Y estoy seguro que tú, nunca has pensando en lastimar a lo demás, todo lo contrario deseas ayudar, ya mantener la identidad, lo haces para mantener todos a salvo.

—Chat...

Las palabras habían cautivado su corazón, era como si hubiera disipado su culpa que se generaba cada vez que pronunciaba una mentira. Que lo que decía, aunque era malo, podía ser perdonado, que era una mentira piadosa.

—No creí que me dirías eso, cuando quieres saber tanto mi identidad —declaró. Sus palabras gratamente la habían sorprendido.

—Lo hago y lo sigo haciendo—espetó—. Pero, se esperar My Lady —dijo—. Así que recuerda que cuando todo se acabe y estés lista y segura, quiero ser el primero cuando decidas revelar tu identidad secreta.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo pensare —dijo.

—¿Lo pensaras?—se quejó—. ¡Que mala eres bichito! —repuso dramáticamente.

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa animada.

—Gracias, Chat –dijo, sus ojos fijos en los de él, sonriéndole.

No solo era un agradecimiento cordial, venía desde el fondo de su corazón. El gatito le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No hay de que, My Lady.


End file.
